Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for power supply control.
Series resonant converters are one of the switching type power converters that have been widely used in a variety of industrial applications such as communication, medical, welding and so on. Typically, the series resonant converter can be operated to convert unregulated power received from a power source to regulated power which is applied to a load. The series resonant converter utilizes a number of switching devices arranged with half-bridge or full-bridge configurations that can be gated on or off to perform the power regulation. Conventionally, a frequency control is employed to control operation of the series resonant converter. That is, the frequency of the switching signals is varied with respect to the resonant frequency of a resonant tank circuit of the series resonant converter to achieve the desired output voltage from the series resonant converter. However, varying the frequency of the switching signals may cause difficulties in design of magnetic components and filters in association with the series resonant converter. Further, when input power or output load varies, desired output voltage cannot be achieved through the use of conventional control techniques.